When errors are detected in I/O operations for a drive, error handling is generally performed with respect to the entire drive. For instance, when drive errors are detected, the entire drive might be marked as “End of Life” (EOL) or as unavailable. In this case, the upper layer logic unit needs to reconstruct all data stored on the entire failed drive. As a result, error handling for the entire drive proves time-consuming and may reduce the service life of the drive and system stability significantly.